


In Sickness, In Health

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort, Community: consci_fan_mo, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Illnesses, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For better and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness, In Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set several years after Season 4. An alien microbe has resulted in widespread cases of a potentially deadly infection among the crew. Jonathan and Malcolm were married a few months after _Enterprise_ returned from the Delphic Expanse. This is Jonathan's voice.

 

Malcolm follows me with his eyes as I clear away the remains of the meal I'd just helped him eat. Being unable to feed himself is hard on him... he hates needing to accept help, even from me. 

“Don’t you have other responsibilities on this ship, Jonathan? You’re spending so much time taking care of me. I'm sure there are plenty of other people in worse condition that could use your help. Having Phlox get sick just as this damn infection seemed to be contained can't be making this any easier.” 

He’s right about Doctor Phlox. He'd been afraid the incubation period might be longer for Denobulans. "Phlox will be fine. It seems to be milder in his case. And we’re following the treatment plan he developed before he fell ill. After we lost Ensign Martin, there haven't been any casualties. And there shouldn't be."

I take a breath and get to my real point. “Everyone able to help with caregiving is doing so, even the Bridge and Engineering crews. It’s my responsibility to oversee the recovery of my Tactical Officer… as if I wouldn’t do that anyway.” I thought I’d spoken the last part too softly for him to hear, but his gaze holds mine despite being unable to turn his head easily. 

Malcolm’s voice is soft and I lean close to catch his words. “… in sickness and in health…” 

As I touch his cheek, my fingers come away damp. I kiss him softly and continue his words. “… as long as we live, Malcolm.” 

I take his hand and hold it tightly, warm in my own, even though I know he can’t return my clasp... not yet. The muscle weakness will last another few days if his case follows the typical pattern we’ve been seeing for this infection. 

“Do you remember how warm the sun felt that day? After a week of rain, we had a clear day for our wedding.”

Malcolm’s eyes brighten and he smiles. “The reflection off the water was so bright… we turned as we spoke our vows, to avoid the glare. I wanted to see your eyes in that moment, love.”

I nod, remembering. Our movement might have surprised Maddy and Trip, but Max Forrest turned with us. I don’t know how many weddings the Admiral had officiated, but he did a wonderful job of being both present and unobtrusive. We’d written our own vows; he was there to prompt us for them and make it official. And because he was my friend, as he had been my father’s friend. I pause, thinking of him. After all these years, his senseless death still saddens me. 

“And Porthos nearly running off with the rings when your sister tried to get him to sit so she could untie the ribbon attaching them to his collar. I think he thought this was a game and he was all for playing it.”

More than any medical tests, Malcolm’s laughter reassures me that he is mending, and will be, in his words, _fine_. “Porthos thought there was too much talking and not enough people paying him any attention. You really can’t blame him.”

“That was the happiest moment in my life, Malcolm. You’d not only agreed to marry me, but were standing right there beside me, your hands in mine, promising… promising everything…”

His words are as quiet and steady now as they were that day by the shore in the little Oregon town we’d adopted as our retreat from all things Starfleet. “To cherish you, respect you, shelter and defend you…”

I join my voice to his to complete the vow. “… in sickness and in health, as long as we live.” 

As I did then – without waiting for any permission – I kiss him.

 


End file.
